Train Ride
by Uchiha19
Summary: Light takes the train bound for Osaka and didnt expect much.


**I do not own Death Note. **

_**Train ride…**_

Light entered the train bound for Osaka. He needed just a few days off but of course the torn pages from the death note remained in his pockets. He often pondered for how long he can keep up on eliminating criminals. He wished the Shinigami eye trade included seeing his own life span. However, his thoughts were disturbed by the girl who sat next to him who was watching the news from her phone and as usual the news included the daily heart attacks performed by Kira. Light heard the girl utter "Kira...how does he do it?"

Light had the feeling that he had to talk to the girl in case she was actually sent by L in order to spy on him.

"Kira is eliminating all the criminals again, eh?" Light suddenly said to the girl in his calm, cool voice.

The girl didn't respond immediately but rather, she just casually nodded her head as if hinting to Light that she didn't want to engage in a conversation with him. But Light just had to make sure that this girl was not in any form, a spy. Light then continued to ask her questions.

"What do you think of Kira?"

This time the girl responded shyly in words but her dark eyes continued to be focused on her phone "I feel sorry for him"

Light's eyes widened and his heart beat was not calm but rather puzzled and heavy. Baffled by her answer, he continued to lengthen their conversation by simply asking

"Why?"

The girl was having second thoughts whether she should continue to reply to the stranger sitting next to her. The girl gave Light a quick but thorough look and assumed that he could be a nice person judging by his physical appearance and said quietly

"Oh…uhmm..I guess I think he didn't have to do this"

Light didn't know whether to be angry at the girl's response. But he had to make sure his next questions are not the type that could make one assume that he is Kira.

"Why not? The world is getting worse day by day….someone has to do something"

"So you think Kira is a Hero?" The girl then asked

Light then thought for awhile of what he had to say next. He didn't know if he considered himself as a hero but he highly believed that he was absolute justice.

"I think Kira is justice" Light responded, a little bit unsure whether he was suppose to say that since it was not clear to him whether the girl was a spy or not

"He or she doesn't have to be a hero or justice" The girl said after turning her off and returning it to her pockets. She was curious on what other people thought of Kira.

"The world needs a hero" Light said confidently

"But even a hero couldn't change the world by killing people"

Light was stunned; the girl's statement was an actual opposite of Light's beliefs. Light believed that if he killed evil people then everything in this world would be a lot better, that by inflicting fear into people's heart, people will learn to love doing what is right.

" I think Kira is telling the world that they should stop committing wrong doings" Light then said to the girl with a serious look in his eyes. The girl was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable but she continued to reply silently without looking at Light's eyes.

"Only God can take a life and give a life…I think Kira is forgetting that"

"But someone has to remove those evil people…good people have the right to live in safety" Light said calmly

"I guess…but Kira should know that at the end those good people will eventually hunt him down because they believe that taking a life for whatever reason is wrong"

"Do you just want Kira to stop? He wouldn't, the criminal rates are going down exponentially" Light said defensively

"Yes…but the world will remain the same no matter how much people Kira kills…evil people and good people are meant to influence one another not kill each other….that's what separates the idea of good and evil…evil people think killing is alright but good people have the obligation of telling them that it is wrong"

Light found the girl's words innocent, honest and free and for some reason, he found it calming and it made him hate himself. Light didn't talk for several minutes and the girl was a bit worried and she had the feeling the she had to apologize as it was her nature to do so whenever people seem to look sad or anxious to her.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to offend you if I did" The girl apologized to Light sincerely and it confused Light. He was the one who should be apologizing.

" No, don't be. I'm the one who started this senseless conversation…you're very right though…Kira never has the right to take a life…he's a mere mortal wishing for a perfect world that shouldn't be sought for" Light said without looking at the girl's eyes

"There's nothing wrong with seeking a perfect world….but you have to find a way to obtain it without hurting anyone" The girl said with a smile

Light smiled back and for awhile the two enjoyed the landscapes that were now being viewed from the clear windows of the express train. Light liked the silence but there was something that he wished to ask the girl and he did.  
"Hey, do you think Kira can start again…he killed so much already?" Light asked, his brown eyes focused on the green landscape.

The girl looked at him for awhile and then said calmly and happily "Of course he can, just as long he promises that he'll never kill again and that he'll live a normal life like everyone else."

"But what if he's dream of seeing an ideal world continues to haunt him?" Light asked silently and slowly

"Well, he could replace it with a better dream that would not stress him out or make him worry" The girl said with a wide smile ready for a laugh.

Light had to admit to himself that doing this does make him stressed but it's what he wanted. This all started because he was simply bored.

"What if Kira did this because he was just bored?"

The girl laughed at Light's question but stopped after several seconds and asked

"Why is he bored in the first place?" Light then started to ask himself that question and answered truthfully "He had the perfect life, I suppose"

"Well, he could've shared his perfect life to others" The girl said while gently swaying her legs.

"What do you mean?" Light wasn't so sure what to respond

"I guess Kira forgot that he could simply change the world just by being nice and helpful to everyone …you know just be a person who is normal…a person that can just influence people in a good way…that's more than enough for people…good people will always be there so will evil people…no matter what Kira does"

"Is he just suppose to accept that?"

"Well no…but he can always try to influence evil people to be good…its hard but that's what real righteous people do…they don't get rid of the problems but face them and turn them into something good"

Light then chuckled and said "You have a way with words, eh?"

The girl just smiled at him and said "No, I just say things"

The train finally stopped and Light and the girl left the train.

"Do you live here?" Light asked

"My parents do…I visit them twice a month, you?"

"No, just need some time away from the big city…" Light said with a smile

"Kira needs sometime to contemplate too, eh?" The girl said happily

Light was shocked by that remark but he knew it had the sole purpose of humor. Light heard Ryuk snicker behind him. Ryuk wandered around the train and missed the entire conversation between Light and the girl and Light was more than relieved about it.

"I guess Kira does need a break" Light then replied with a quick laugh afterwards

The girl then saw her bus arrive at the nearby bus stop and waved Light goodbye without bothering to ask his name. Light wanted to yell out his name and ask for hers but she was running so fast that he just didn't. Light then started to get out of the station as well but the conversation with the girl kept rewinding back and forth in his head. Light didn't want to admit it but the girl actually made him feel wrong. Ryuk was asking a lot of questions but Light ignored all of them and went inside the train station's toilets.

Light couldn't believe he was doing this but the girl really got to him. Light started to check whether the toilets were completely empty and locked the entrance. Light couldn't believe he was going to tell this to Ryuk

"I want to disown the death note" Light said calmly but his eyes were serious and zealous as ever.

Ryuk gave out his usual creepy, malevolent laugh and said "Oh…Light that's the funniest joke!". Ryuk continued to laugh but Light told him to shut up with a stern and commanding voice.

" Woah, you're serious" Ryuk finally calmed down and continued "Why?"

"Just erase my memories of the death note" Light shouted

"Fine…wait it's the girl, isn't it?" Ryuk chuckled

"Make sure my memories of her remain and our conversation….I don't want to remember I was Kira or you know, remember you"

"That's very hurtful, Light" Ryuk said sarcastically

"Just do it…" Light yelled out

"Fine, fine, fine….I had fun Light" Ryuk snickered.

A flickering white flame reflected on Light's eyes and he found himself sitting on the floor of the toilets. He got out and thought whether he should look for the girl but concluded that she'll probably want to be alone with her parents. Light got on the next train bound for Tokyo and told himself that he'll find the girl in the coming week.

The next week or so, Light spent his time trying to locate his friend. Light reckoned that the girl rode the train to Osaka every second and fourth Monday of the month at around 10:00 AM. Light searched the entire train. There weren't a lot of people headed to Osaka from Tokyo and he was relieved that he can easily point out the girl if he sees her. However, the next few months, were hard on him. He never saw the girl. He even went at every other day. Meanwhile, L was very confused on why the Kira killings have stopped ever since Light left for Osaka that day.

Light finally decided to go to Osaka and search for her there. He was very descriptive about her. She had a wavy shoulder length hair, chubby cheeks, dark, round eyes and was perhaps a little below his chest level. Sadly, everyone he asked just shrugged or said no, sorry.

He was anxious until an old woman approached him, tugging his sleeves. The old woman was nearly 70 and so Light had to lean closer to her to hear her speak.

"Was the girl you're looking for ever worn a purple sweater with little tiny white dots?"

Light then thought what the girl was wearing the day he met her and immediately remembered she was wearing the exact sweater the old lady described and so he nodded his head and excitedly asked

"Grandma, do you know where she is?"

The old lady's face started to pale more and her eyes were glittering with arriving tears.

Light then asked if she was okay. The old lady then told Light what happened with a faltering voice

"The bus we were on was hijacked, the hijacker was about to shoot at my grandson….but then…your friend….she tried to stop him but she….didnt make it…I'm so sorry" The old lady bowed her head with tears continuously flowing from her eyes.

Light walked away without saying anything and took the train headed back to Tokyo. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or scream in frustration. He just had to sit down; his face was emotionless but he felt tired. After a few more days, Light couldn't bring himself to cry. He wanted to believe she was still alive. He wanted to kill the person who made her disappear and for some reason, he had the feeling that he can.

Light attended his usual university classes but as he stared out of the window, he saw a fluttering black notebook fall from the sky. After class, he took it and read the instructions written in English at the next page. He was shocked the notebook told him that he could kill a person with a heart attack just like Kira. He didn't believe it but is this how Kira killed people? Could this be Kira's notebook? Light looked further at the next few pages and names were written in small fonts. But after several pages, Light read something that terrified him "Akagi Mikago hijacks a bus in Osaka near the train station at 11:30 AM with a loaded gun, pointing it at everyone and fires three shots before shooting himself" Light then felt a huge amount of information being forced into his head. His memories of the death note came back. He then remembered everything. He remembered Akagi Mikago was a thief and rapist who somehow went missing but was recently seen in Osaka. Light took this chance and thought it was better if the criminal died in front of a lot of people so that he can easily know whether what he wrote in the notebook did work and to make sure that this Akagi Mikago really is dead.

Light threw the notebook and it had hit the wall and fell abruptly on his bed. He was breathing heavily and only one sentence processed in his mind. "I killed her." This kept replaying in his head and it wasn't long before his anxiety and guilt finally brought him to his knees. He then started to laugh evilly out of sheer confusion and culpability. He didn't know what to do. He had to see Ryuk and blame him for making him remember this. He just had to beat the crap out of someone.

Light's heart beat begin to abate. He finally stood up and grabbed the notebook. He opened it and grabbed his pen. He wrote his name in capitals and lied on his bed with a smile on his face, his eyes closed. As his heart beat begin to fade, Light's eyes widened and a laughing Shinigami stood before him.


End file.
